Old Wolf,Young Pup
by thesecondlegionii
Summary: An 8 year old little girl and her only friend,a forgotten Warhound Titan go on an adventure. Im not good with summaries


_/_ **Imperial world Haxera** _/_

 _ **A bit foreboding don't you think?Or not at all,It really depends on how foreboding YOU the reader wants or feels it should be shouldn't it?In truth thats the question though isn't it?What YOU want the story to what do you want?I'll tell you what you want,you want everything and nothing because you are the universe and the univer-Im rambling again aren't I?To hell with it,Here's your fucking story you want to know what its about its about a girl and a frickin titan im not good with intros. I own everything relating to warhammer 40k and I do mean your heart out Matt Ward.**_

 _ **Actually no I dont own Wh40k please don't sue me.**_

 _ **Sorry,I haven't took my pills, on with the story.**_

Our story starts off with a 8 standard Terran year old little girl named Lily was raised on a relatively peaceful world known Haxera.

The planet itself was a world that was very much like Holy Terra was thousands of years ago although with less war.

Lily lived in a town known as Titans' Folly, the name itself was a commemoration of a small but important battle that happened 500 years Rumor was that a Titan was still there,waiting for someone to find it and become famous. Thats actually how the town hunters looking for a lost titan.

Although how someone could loose a giant walking incarnation of death is anyone's guess.

Lily herself was a happy but very curious child. Especially in would take apart just about anything to see how it works and it was for that reason she was an outcast. None of the other children would play with her because instead of playing with a toy she would take it apart to see how it works,and as you can guess breaking a toy to a child is like breaking a promise to an adult.

You loose all trust to the person who breaks it and it is for that reason that she is an outcast and has no friends ...except one but you'll meet him later on.

Again,I'm rambling and again on with the story.

' _I can't wait to see Wolfy',_ She thought as she walked along the other children were making fun of her again today,calling her names like "Xenos Lover" and "Warp Spawn".Children can be quite innocently cruel sometimes don't you think?She didn't let the insults get to her,she just ignored them like her parents told her to. Let none say that she wasn't at least somewhat obedient. And again she didn't care if she doesn't have any child freinds because has a friend who understands her for her,and that's all she needs.

As she came to a side of the road that splits off into a forest she took a minute to rest and did the only thing a girl like her would ,and hey idle hands where Chaos' playthings thank you very very latest project was a Lasgun,and no before you go all Khorne Beserker on her its not a real one...well not one that can do any REAL power of it was akin to a had seen real ones from PDF forces and wanted to make one of her own(in secret of course).

She liked to do that you know, was her main hobby as you can tell.

As she packed up her "Flashlight" she set upon the road into the forest and after five minutes of walking down a scarcely used trail she came upon a trio of went between bushes number one and number between number two and three would take her back to the beginning of the road (she used it for a shortcut).As she went through the bushes she came out onto a barely visible trail that continued about twenty feet and came out onto a small clearing ten feet wide and at the center of the clearing stood "Wolfy".Actually stood is a rather loose term,more like mostly buried and by that I mean only the head,right weapon,and partially the left weapon were visible. 'Wolfy' the Warhound (if you haven't already guessed that's what it is) showed numerous battle damage and plant life was slowly taking the titan as vines here and there were wrapped around anything they could -marks and bolter holes littered what could be seen of the titan,the left eye-window was also you wouldn't age well either if you stayed in the same spot for five-hundred years.

Saeva Lupus was its name.

She climbed up into the left eye which while the head was still half buried she still had to jump just to reach the impromptu entrance,and as she climbed through the window she slowly and carefully reached the princeps chair and...plopped down like she owned the as Lily was getting comfortable she could look out the right eye-window and see the twin turbo-laser sticking up out of the ground,covered with vines other assorted plant life and could already hear various lights and speakers coming to life,she could also hear a slight humming beside her ear and looked back to see two speakers beside the chair on either side of knew what was coming next as her hands already came up to her ears and with a smile clenched her eyes as a loud booming deep metallic voice blasted at her.

 **YOU ARE BREAKING MECHANICUS PROTOCOL,NO PERSON MAY SIT IN THAT CHAIR EXCEPT MY PRINCEPS AND YOU ARE NOT MY PRINCEPS GET UP OR BE TERMINA-**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **What are you doing pup?**

Very innocently Lily replied,'Nnnnothing,I'm just sitting'.

 **You know you are not supposed to be in that chair.**

 **'** Why not?'

 **Because you are not my princeps.**

'So,'She replied.

If a titan could sigh this one would have.

'Wolfy?'she asked.

 **That is not my proper designation.**

Remark ignored she continued,'I made something'

 **Logic engine does not understand.**

Unperturbed she pulled out her homemade Lasgun and held it up reverently like it was aerotech.

... **What is it?**

 **'** A lasgun I made,what do you think?'

And with a long silence,

... **Acceptable.**

Pleased she put it back into her bag.

'What time is it Wolfy?'

 **0400 hours...and that is not my proper designation.**

She thought for a moment.

'Oh its four o'clock',she said with realization.

'I gotta get home or I'll be in trouble,bye-bye Wolfy!'she said as she was climbing out of the broken eye-window.

As she was leaving she could hear soft deep voice telling her,

 **Good-bye little pup.**

A/N

Well the first chapters done thank the god-emporer and look at the friggin clock. its 3;05 when i finished this good greif.

pm me if you want i will garentee ill read .

if you want to ask me a question again feel free to pm me.

Also the armements Saeva Canis has is a twin turbo laser on the right and a twin plama on the left.

Also the thing im typing this on messes up when i upload it on fanfiction so if it seems like its missing words its because it actually is.

dont worry though im wotkin on it ya gitz.


End file.
